


Burning Desire

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Pyrehearts [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Riders of the Storm, Dragon!Akko, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: Constantly having filthy, perverted sexual fantasies about the person you're going to be stuck with for six weeks in a forest is bad.It's even worse is when you both have a magical mental link, and she can see every single one of them in full, glorious detail.





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a giant pile of flaming Sin I wrote for my friend, in my personal "Riders of the Storm" AU.

“ _You’re doing that ‘thing’ again...”_ Akko said.

Well, more like “thought” and the Bond between them as Rider and Dragon transmitted it to Diana, seeing as the mysterious rules governing their magical link thought it important for her to know that, just as it thought it was important that Akko know every single dirty, perverted sexual fantasy Diana had been having about her these past two weeks.

“ _Sorry,”_ Diana replied, before she turned her head away and resumed cleaning herself, vigorously scrubbing away the detritus of the Forest of Beginnings with concentrated jets of water, all harnessed with her magic from the lake she was in.

She was starting see the ruby red of the enchanted tattoos that declared her Akko’s Bonded partner, which was good.

Akko looked pointedly at Diana for a few moments more, before she turned her head back to her scaly body, carefully blowing bursts of flame from her mouth and torching off the day’s stains.

All was silent in their neck of the woods for a while, but for the hooting of the owls and the scurrying of the animals in the trees and the bushes. Then, Diana felt another of Akko’s thoughts forcibly intrude her mind, with all the grace of a particularly portly and unsuspecting sea dragon getting air-dropped onto the roof of Luna Nova’s Great Hall.

“ _DIANA!”_

“I’m _trying_ , alright?!” Diana yelled out loud as she threw her hands down, splashes erupting all around her as her magic jets collapsed. “I can get a handle on my libido—I’ve done it before, I’ll do it again, it’s just that our Bond is making it _difficult_ right now!

“I _swear_ on my family’s good name that by tomorrow morning, this will all be over!”

Akko glared at her, _very_ literal fire pouring out of her nostrils and burning in her eyes. _“No,”_ she boomed. “This ends **now.”**

The world around Diana began to shake as Akko stormed over to her, her claws effortlessly flattening grass and plants, and making deep gouges in the ground in her wake. Diana stared up at her with wide eyes, her hands held up in front her chest as her knees started to quake.

Never before in her whole life had she ever feared her dozens of previous dragon partners, however large, powerful, and/or ill-tempered… but then again, Akko was keen on setting all manner of firsts, intentionally or not.

The night glowed with an ominous orange haze as Akko loomed right over Diana, tongues of fire and scalding hot steam pouring out of her mouth. Diana could only stare at her, sweating and silently regretting that the Cavendish line had to end like this...

“ _Diana...”_ Akko rumbled.

_Flash!_

Diana shielded her eyes as Akko’s whole form was engulfed in enchanted flames. She warily opened them, and found Akko hovering right before her in humanoid form, completely naked. Akko raised a nail of one claw, and gently poked Diana in the chest.

“… We need to do the diddly-do, _right now!”_

Diana blinked. The fear that had so consumed her was replaced with confusion. “I-I’m sorry, _what…?”_

“You’re thirsty for me, I’m hot and bothered because of you, and we’re _both_ going to drive ourselves _crazy_ before we even reach the end of our _first ever_ field mission if we don’t do something about this soon!” Akko replied, her voice getting increasingly desperate.

“Ilaya’s Grace, Diana, let’s just screw each other and get it over with already!” she cried as she threw her arms upward.

It was quiet again in the lake, but for the steady beating of Akko’s wings.

“Is it because you want to do the kinky stuff?” Akko asked as she lowered her arms. “Because I can make an exception, if that’s what’ll it take.”

“N-No! It’s not that!” Diana cried as she vigorously shook her head, her cheeks burning red. “W-Well, actually, it _is_ part of that but—are you _serious_ right now? Like, are you _seriously_ serious...?”

“The seriousest I can be,” Akko said in complete seriousness.

Diana stared at her, so overwhelmed she wasn’t bothered by her disappointing all of her speech and language tutors just then. She opened her mouth to speak, then turned tail and fled for the shore, using her magic to send a small wave of water crashing into Akko.

She cried out and spluttered as smoke and steam rose from her body. _“Diana!”_ Akko cried as she blinked the water out of her eyes.

Diana didn’t stop—never mind that because of the Bond she could tell Akko wasn’t _angry_ , just disappointed, confused, and hurt _._ She stooped down, and was about to grab her neatly folded pile of clothes off the ground before fleeing further into the woods. Akko noticed, blasted towards her, and tackled her into the dirt.

_Whoomph._

The grass was soft, the impact painless, except for the unpleasant sensations of all that nature on Diana’s naked body, the fresh stains replacing the ones she’d just scrubbed off her skin, and the flame dragon holding her down by her waist.

Diana reached out to crawl away, Akko grabbed her wrists. Diana heard a frantic flapping as she lifted them both up into the air, setting Diana back on her feet, before landing facing her.

“What is _wrong_ with me, huh?!” Akko snapped, her eyes beginning to water, her claws shaking as she held Diana.

“Have I just been misreading all the dirty fantasies and thoughts I’ve been getting from you? Am I just the girl you’re fantasizing about because we’ve been stuck here alone for two weeks, and will be for another four? Are you just _torturing_ me and getting my hopes up just to shoot them down?!”

She sniffed, the tears began to trickle down her scaly cheeks. “Diana… _please,_ just tell me what’s going on… even if our Bond is just one giant cosmic fluke, right now, you’re still my Rider.”

Diana looked at Akko and felt _sick_ , knowing _she_ was the one that had caused all this, gone against the Cavendish legacy of altruism and avoiding harm to others as much as possible.

And only one thing was going to set things right.

“You’re the first one I’ve ever fantasized about this much and so often, alright?!” Diana cried. “All these _thoughts_ of you keep coming at me randomly at all hours, day or night, awake or asleep, it’s never happened to me before, and _I don’t know what to do about it!”_

She started tearing up too. “Akko… up until the moment we forged our Bond, I have had _nothing_ but the _utmost control_ over every aspect of myself.

“But now? Now you’ve come into my life, and you haven’t just jammed a tuning fork in the resonators, you’ve _completely_ blown up the entire system, and I haven’t _slightest_ clue how to fix it, or what I should replace it with!

Diana’s hand shot up, taking Akko’s claw with it. “I am _this_ close to losing all control, going from _‘tempted’_ to do filthy, perverted things to you, to _‘actually doing them,_ ’” she said as she held her thumb and forefinger together, the space between them barely visible. “And every day more we spend in this _damned_ forest, I can feel even _more_ of my self-control and _sanity_ slipping between my fingers, like I’m trying to hold water in my bare hands...”

Akko blinked, and let go of Diana’s hands. “So that’s your problem? You’re bothered by the fact that you want to screw me so badly?”

“Yes, yes that’s it _exactly!”_ Diana said as she turned around and walked away, her head down and her arms crossed over her chest.

“Well what’s the problem, then?” Akko asked. “I’m game, you’re game, why don’t we…?”

Diana groaned and threw her arms up. “Just because you can, doesn’t mean you _should!”_ she cried as she spun back around. “Akko, you can’t just think about satisfying every last base impulse and desire the moment you have them, you have to think about the future consequences!”

“And what are they?” Akko asked. “It isn’t weird for Bonded partners to hook up, right?”

“Yes, but it is _preferable_ to avoid it, or at least be in a long-term, committed relationship first! What will other people and folks say about us?”

Akko frowned. “And since when did _you_ start caring about what others say about us? Didn’t you once tell me, ‘Cavendishes let history be the only judge of their actions’?”

Diana panicked, looking like a sheep just noticing the maw of a hungry dragon swooping down on it.

Akko slowly stepped up to her. “Diana, what’s the reason why you don’t want to do the diddly-do with me...?”

Diana felt Akko begin to gently probe her mind, she violently booted her out and blocked the link, like a man pressing his back against a door that had no lock. “It’s not important...” she muttered as she looked away, her cheeks starting to turn pink.

Akko frowned. “Diana… _do_ you want to have sex with me?”

Diana thought of lying again, before she slowly, reluctantly looked Akko in the eyes and muttered, “Yes…”

“But you can’t, because of a Really Big, Important Reason?”

“Also yes.”

Akko nodded. “We don’t have to, if you really don’t want to or can’t, Diana. I’m just saying: if you change your mind, I’m still game!”

Diana blushed, and looked away again. “… Please, just let me get clean, and we can talk this over tomorrow morning… and if you can help not intruding my mind till then, that would be much appreciated.”

Akko nodded. “Okay. I’ll try.”

And just like that, for one of the few times since they tried to link minds at the Unity Feast and their Bond was forged, Diana felt like it was just her in her head, no more of the constant stream of emotions and wordless impulses from Akko, and _certainly_ none of her coherent thoughts butting into her brain, crashing into her train of consciousness and explosively derailing it.

Akko turned away and with a flash of fire, she was back to her dragon form and making her way back to the dry, dirt-packed spot she was grooming herself at. Diana watched her leave, before a cold breeze reminded her she was naked and wet.

She looked down at the fresh grass and mud stains running down the front of her chest, sighed, and made her way back to the water.

Diana planned on just enjoying the moment of peace and finally get clean, empty her mind and refuse to acknowledge all thoughts, but sure enough, she began to mull over the events of earlier, feeling awful all over again for causing Akko such distress and confusion, before her mind moved onto _certain ways_ to make it up to her...

Diana blushed and hastened her step. _“No, no,_ no _, you will_ not _do th_ _at_ _,_ neither _of us will do_ _anything of the like_ _!”_ she thought to herself. _“We will both complete_ _our mission here_ _, go back to Luna Nova, and discuss a solution that doesn’t involve_ anything _sexual.”_

She stopped at the edge of the lake, and looked at Akko.

She was struggling clean a spot on her hindquarters, figuring out how to turn her body and crane her neck, whilst trying to blow _just enough_ fire out of her mouth to burn the stain off without setting her surroundings alight.

“ _Maybe I can offer her to get that for her with my magic,”_ Diana thought. _“That would be a good step towards_ _repairing our_ _relationship, right?”_

_Fwoosh!_

A massive jet of flame erupted from Akko’s mouth, and set a nearby hardwood alight. The massive, decades-to-thousands-of-years-old tree was ablaze in moments, the fire roaring up to its peak and out to all of its branches in record time.

When the magical flames dissipated, the unfortunate tree looked like a matchstick burnt black from the head to the bottom.

“ _That was an accident!”_ Akko called out.

And with that reminder of why she and her bathed _far_ away from each other, Diana stepped back into the lake.

She cried out as an icy chill surged up from her toes and up her body. She cursed forgetting that it was so cold, and cursed even more that it was the only way she was getting clean… then, she noticed Akko polishing her scales and getting off some leftover stains with her long, agile, reptilian tongue...

_Splash!_

Diana bit her own tongue, before she waded deeper into the ice cold water shivering and miserable, her fingertips glowing as she gathered her magic once more. _“_ _I should_ really _figure out a better way_ _to deal with these thoughts_ _...”_ she muttered as jets started reforming around her.

“ _Why not_ _just have sex_ _with Akko?”_ a voice in the back of her head asked. _“_ _It’s not like she hasn’t, oh, I don’t know,_ blatantly told you probably should, and that she’s _very_ amenable to it.”

“ _I can’t_.”

“ _And why not…?”_

And with that, Diana started to think about the consequences of her and Akko getting intimate.

What other people would think of them getting intimate was a non-issue, as Akko suspected.

There had been plenty of things said about Diana Cavendish, many of them unpleasant, and she had not only proven them wrong on several occasions, she wasn’t even aware of them until someone brought it up.

Even then she had better things to devote her time and attention to than the pettiness of others.

Any scandal from it would also quickly turn into old news, as permanently bonded pairs becoming lovers was so common, and Akko would no doubt have created hundreds more, much more interesting and relevant incidents for the media to gorge themselves on, so much they’d have to be forced to choose which ones to cover.

T he ir instructors at Luna Nova  would n’t be bothered,  keen  as they were on  erring on the side of caution, handing out contraceptives, information, and  advice like candy. 

Hannah and Barbara would make a fuss about it, for sure, but ultimately they’d get over it, having proven time and again they respected  Diana , and knew that her decisions weren’t made lightly, and with good instincts  beside.

H ow this would change things with Akko was a big question mark, but then again, Diana was starting to realize that predicting her behaviour was an exercise in futility.

Diana thought about the much more immediate future: th ere was a whole month of roughing it out in the wilds to go, did she  _really_ want to  risk jeopardizing it  if she couldn’t stretch her willpower  and self-control  that far? 

Especially when she couldn’t… relieve herself in the manner she was accustomed to  out here , and Akko didn’t have  _nearly_ the same problem  as her .  But then the re was also one more  concern ,  her “Really Big, Important Reason” as to why she hadn’t tried to make any of those dirty fantasies a reality .

One she hadn’t told Akko still, and one she felt she _really_ ought to know.

Diana sighed as she waded to the shore where her clothes were, now as clean as she was going to get until she could return to Luna Nova. She pulled her uniform’s shirt and shorts back on, before she turned to Akko, just about finished grooming herself.

Diana reopened her mind to her, and she felt a little trickle of curiosity coming from Akko, like a minuscule crack in a dam, growing stronger and stronger until there was a flood of it rushing outwards as the entire structure collapsed.

“ _Something up, Diana?”_ Akko asked.

“ _Yes, now c_ _ome over here and switch forms, please, I need to tell you this in person,”_ Diana said. _“And manifest some clothes this time!”_

Akko obeyed, and soon, she was back in front of Diana in humanoid form, now complete with her “outdoors” clothes; she looked attentively at her, pointed ears perked and eyes bright with curiousity.

Diana sucked in a deep breath, and let it go slowly. “Look, Akko, the reason I’m quite… _conflicted_ about having sex with you is because...” she looked away “… I’m a virgin.”

Akko blinked. _“_ _Oh.”_

Diana blushed, and looked back at her. “ _Now_ can you understand why I am so reluctant to indulge this particular _need_ of mine with you?”

Akko nodded. “Yeah, but to be honest? I think you’re being WAY too old fashioned about this.”

Diana scowled at Akko, her Bond tattoos starting to glow alongside a very literal, magical fire in her eyes. “And is it _really_ so wrong that I want to make sure one of the _biggest_ milestones of my life ends up being something I’d want to _remember_ , than _regret?”_

“No, no, _of course not!”_ Akko replied. “But I’m just saying, you can plan and prepare as best as you can, and it might still end up sucking anyway...”

The glow and the flames faded. “I’m assuming you have personal experience with this...?” Diana asked.

Akko looked to the side, and sighed. “Yeah… do you want to hear about how I lost my virginity?”

“Well, I suppose I’ll learn all about it one way or the other, might well by how you would want me to,” Diana replied.

Akko nodded, and two of them sat down on the edge of the lake and got comfortable.

“I won’t tell you his name, because it already got around enough back home, but we did pretty much _everything_ by the book,” Akko began.

“We were sure we were crazy about each other, waited a lot longer than most couples to really make sure that we had Something, went on an _amazing_ date beforehand, but when it came time to actually do the diddly-do it just…

“… Wasn’t good. Like, _at all._

“We were both virgins, so I guess it shouldn’t have been _that_ much of a surprise that we were both terrible at sex, having _zero_ hands-on experience. But after everything before that had gone so well, the big payoff being so _supremely_ sucky was a real downer.

“I guess what I’m saying is, sometimes you get so focused on waiting, preparing, and doing everything in your power make your first time as perfect as possible, you forget that there’s things that are out of your control that might screw it all up, like both of you being _terrible_ at sex, and the only way you could have found that out is when you do it, and he doesn’t light your fire the way you thought he would.

“… Though I guess you could _also_ say that what I’m saying is that if you want to lose your virginity in the most _awesome_ way possible, you should do it with someone who has plenty of experience, not another newbie, no matter how romantic that feels to both of you...

“Anyway! Sometimes the best thing you really can do with something you’re planning to do for the first time, is to just go ahead and do it! I mean, that’s how _I_ live my life and it… uh… kinda works out some of the time...?”

Silence.

“I was going somewhere with this!” Akko cried. “I _swear_ , I had something deep and profound I wanted to say!”

“It’s fine, Akko,” Diana said. “I don’t really rely on you to provide golden nuggets of wisdom anyway.”

“Hmph...” Akko snorted, blowing a thin trail of steam out of her nose.

“So how _has_ your sex life been, after losing your virginity?”

“It got much better, thank you for asking!” Akko replied. “Aside from the fact that that was how I figured out I’m bi, and all the _tons_ of other ways you can have sex that isn’t vaginal, I started hooking up with more experienced folks and people that wouldn’t mind teaching a newbie like me how you _really_ dance the horizontal tango.”

She smiled at Diana. “I could show you what I’ve learned, if you want me to!”

Akko offered Diana little glimpses of what she had in mind through their Bond, and Diana found they were _very_ enticing indeed... then she shook her head, and gently pushed the thoughts back.

Akko frowned, reached out and gently touched her shoulder, pleasant warmth seeping out from her claw and into Diana’s skin. “… Or I could still _not_ because you don’t want to, and we can just figure out a way us to get through this without doing the diddly-do.”

“Are you sure about this?” Diana asked. “You were the one who made that ultimatum earlier, and I can understand I was the one that drove you to it, and I feel obligated to make up for it...”

“Yes, I was; yes, you were; but no, you don’t have to do _anything._ I should be the one apologizing, because now I realize that was _dumber_ of me than usual…” Akko smiled at Diana. “I want us to be cool more than I want a one-night stand with you—we’ll figure out a way to get by, _together_ , like we’re supposed to.

“You’re not some girl I’m hooking up with just for fun, Diana; you’re my Rider and my friend, and you mean _so much more_ to me than just sex...”

Diana stared at her, feeling the intense flood of emotions coming from Akko, so much warmth and affection she felt like she was drowning in it. And soon enough, Akko started to feel the same things from Diana, slow and reluctant at first, before it started pouring in, too.

They didn’t know who leaned in first, or if they both just happened to have the exact same thought, from the exact same impulse, acted upon in the exact same manner. But they _did_ know that once they realized they going to kiss, neither wanted to stop.

It was brief, a quick smooch, very innocent and basic as kisses went.

Then Diana felt Akko’s dragon fire surge into her system, a tiny lick of magical flame that only made her lips prickle, but sent Diana shooting back and clapping her hands over mouth all the same.

Akko sensed her distress, and pulled away just as fast. “Oh, _geeze_ —I accidentally gave you some of my dragon fire, didn’t I?” she asked. “I am _so_ sorry.”

Diana nodded as she slowly put her hands down.. “I… it… it’s fine. Just… _surprising_ , is all!” she said, little trails of steam pouring from her mouth. “Do you do this all the time?”

“ _Heck no!”_ Akko said as she shook her head. “Not everyone can handle dragon fire, and _trust me_ , it is _not_ pretty when they find out _after_ the fact.”

Diana nodded. She touched her lips—warm and sensitive, but not at all painful. “So would this be taking it well, or badly...?” she asked as she put her hand down.

“ _Super_ well!” Akko replied. “If you were barely or just able to handle it, you wouldn’t be able to talk right now from how much you’d be coughing, and if you took it badly, you’d probably be screaming and dunking your head into the water right now.

“… That doesn’t help by the way.”

Diana nodded. “Noted.”

It was awkwardly silent between the two of them for a while.

“Do you… do you want to kiss again?” Akko asked. “‘Cause _I_ do, and I think I’m getting ‘Yes’ vibes from you, too, but then--”

“Yes, Akko,” Diana said as she put a hand on Akko’s cheek, feeling the intense heat radiating from her scales. “I want to kiss you again.”

And so they did.

Diana leaned in and pressed her lips against Akko’s, longer this time. There was another surge of dragon fire, _much_ stronger than earlier, but Diana didn’t pull away, felt it travel down into her chest, then burn in her lungs.

It wasn’t _painful,_ just… new.

Diana pulled back, her hand falling away from Akko’s cheek. “Uh, Akko…?” she asked, her voice a little hoarse, more steam pouring from her lips.

“I _meant_ to do that this time...” Akko said sheepishly.

“Can you please tell me _w_ _hy_?”

Akko looked to the side. “It’s… kind of a Flame Dragon tradition—a legend, actually! They say that the perfect mates are the ones that can take our dragon fire, no matter how hot it gets, so we give it to people and folks we really like to see if they can.

“Should I… should I stop?”

Diana shook her head. “No, just be careful when you do it; I don’t want to know what it’s like to be on the _receiving_ end of your fire when it’s out of control...”

Akko nodded. “I’ll be _super_ extra careful, I promise!”

They leaned back in for another kiss, much slower this time. Akko gingerly put her claw on top of Diana’s hand, she turned her palm into hers, and threaded her fingers with her nails. Akko could feel Diana’s palm start to sweat, Diana could feel the pads on Akko’s claws grow much warmer, both of could feel each other shaking from nervousness.

“Do you still want to…?” Akko whispered, her voice trembling, their faces barely an inch away from each other.

“Yes,” Diana whispered back.

They closed their eyes, and kissed for a third time.

The surge of dragon fire started out slow, controlled, Diana feeling her and Akko’s lips heat up, the skin of their mouths and face prickle in a strange, but not unpleasant way. Then Diana took things a little further, pushing forward and trapping Akko’s bottom lip between hers.

Akko’s eyes shot wide open, the tongue of flame turned into a roaring jet, engulfing Diana’s system in moments, every single inch of her body burning with dragon fire. Akko panicked, but there was no visible signs of distress from Diana, no surprise, no pain, her eyes shut as she kept on kissing Akko.

The tattoos on both their bodies started to glow, their mana reserves flowing and pulsing through the patterns.

Diana pulled away, Akko stared at her, mouth agape, steam rising from her bright red face. “A-Are you okay...?” she asked in a daze.

Diana coughed, smoke and fire pouring out of her mouth. She sucked in some fresh air, and said, “I’m fine!” She paused _._ “Uh, _actually_ , I am _suddenly_ gripped by this _incredibly_ powerful urge to pin you down on the ground, then shower you with affection.

“Can I, please?”

Akko blinked. She let go of Diana’s hand, and turned herself around to face her, her legs bent at a comfortable angle and her wings already spread out to keep them from getting crushed. She smiled and held out her arms.

“Go ahead!” she said with a smile.

“I will, thank you,” Diana replied, before she did.

Akko yelped and giggled as Diana surged forward and pushed her onto her back. Diana smiled down at her with a wild grin and a playful gleam in her eyes, before she started raining kisses down on Akko. At first, it was quick pecks everywhere Diana could reach, Akko’s face, her scaly cheeks, her pointed ears, her scale-lined neck, her forehead, her nose, each one leaving a faint fiery mark like lipstick.

Then, Diana crawled on top of Akko, planted her knees between her legs, and started making slower, deeper kisses on her lips. They slowly started to grind against each other as they made-out, feeling the heat of the others skin underneath their clothes, and soon, two hard nubs poking through the fabric.

The two of them began to moan as the situation grew heated, panting for breath each time they pulled away for air, sweat beginning to trickle down their skin and scales, the grass around them smoking before bursting into flame.

Diana noticed, pulled away from Akko in a hurry, and doused the fires with enchanted water blasts from her hands.

Akko winced as some of it splashed on her, sizzling and bubbling violently before it dissipated back into the environment. “Sorry about that!” she said. “Do want us to stop, or turn it down a notch?”

Diana soaked most of the grass around them, before she planted her still glowing hands on either side of Akko’s head. “Hell no...~” she purred with a hungry smile on her face. “On an unrelated note, would you be amenable to my sticking my tongue into your mouth? Don’t slither into mine though, I don’t want that for now.”

“Okay, but only if I can put my hands up your clothes and feel you up a bit first.”

“Deal.”

Diana kissed Akko once more, keeping their mouths closed, for now. Akko slipped her claws into Diana’s shirt, her nails slowly sinking into her waist.

Diana moaned as she felt the heat pouring into her body, her skin melting into Akko’s claws. She hoped she wouldn’t mind the bit of extra weight she’d gained recently, from how much she’d strayed from her usually strict diet thanks to all the chaos Akko caused on a regular basis…

“ _I like it_ _!_ _”_ Akko said. _“Soft and squishy~”_

Diana’s cheeks grew hotter.

Akko let out a muffled giggle, before she parted her lips, and Diana slowly slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Not even past her sharp teeth, Diana felt another surge of dragon fire roared into her. She let out a muffled grunt as she felt it coursing through her body, before she started exploring Akko’s mouth, getting familiar with the taste of her:

Chicken, from how much of the stuff Akko preferred to consume as her daily supply of animal protein, mixed with all the wild game and beef jerky she’d been eating these past two weeks, alongside faint traces of the herbs and the wild vegetables Diana had been coking them with.

… And for whatever reason, that she tasted like an outback grill house’s menu only made her want more of her.

Akko moaned as Diana deepened the kiss, their skin growing sticky and their clothes soaked with sweat, the acrid scent turning them on even more. What little control Akko had over her dragon fire disappeared, and her magic began to flow uninterrupted into Diana.

She worried about the situation _literally_ getting too hot for her to handle, but she kept on going, unbothered—no, _enjoying_ the fire coursing through her veins, pooling up in her chest, and lower down between her legs...

Diana gasped as she pulled away for air, each exhale accompanied by a puff of flame, steam rising from her lips, the drool on them rapidly evaporating. _“Akko…”_ she whispered, her voice wavering.

“Yeah…?” Akko whispered back, breathless.

“Take me...” Diana murmured, eyes smouldering with lust, affection, and dragon fire. “I want _you_ to be my first.”

Akko blinked. “A-Are you sure…?”

“Yes,” Diana replied. “Please, I _need_ you...”

Akko shivered in pleasure. “O-Okay… but only if we do it where I want to.”

Diana nodded. “Deal. Where to?

Akko pushed herself up, and pointed. Diana crawled back, turned her head to look, and frowned. “In the _water_? Akko, I’ve been there _twice_ earlier, it’s _freezing cold!_ ”

“Not for long it won’t be!” Akko said. “I’ve got a trick I’ve been practicing that’ll be _perfect_ for now. You just get naked and get in when I say so, okay?”

Diana looked doubtful, before she nodded and climbed off Akko. “I _sincerely_ hope this works out better than all your other plans...” she muttered as she began to pull her sweat-soaked shirt off.

“It will! It _has_ to!” Akko said as she got up and rocketed off, her clothes disappearing in a flash of fire, landing in the water with a sound like a cannon going off.

_Splash!_

Diana winced as she heard an _incredibly_ loud yell that spooked the birds out of the trees, and the nearby critters scurrying away in terror. “Are you _sure_ you still want to do this in the water...?” she called out.

“P-Poisitive!” Akko cried as she stood thigh deep in the lake, teeth chattering. “I-I’ve g-got this!”

Diana watched as she clenched her claws and raised her wings, strain clear on her face as her tattoos began to glow, so bright the water around was lit up in the same shade of blue as Diana’s eyes. She wondered what in the _realm_ she was doing, when the lake began to bubble and steam.

Akko kept it at for minute, until she relaxed her shoulders and gasped for breath. _“Okay!”_ she called out. “This should be enough! Try and see if the water’s fine!”

Diana stood up, and pulled down her shorts,; she gasped and stopped for a moment as her glistening wet pussy was exposed to the cool air of the night, before she took it off and left it by her shirt as she walked to the water.

She supposed that one way or the other, this fire inside her was going to get put out.

Diana reached the edge of the lake, carefully leaned out one leg and dipped her toes in it. She was braced for another icy shock like earlier, but she found that it was comfortably warm, like the baths back in Luna Nova.

She smiled and stepped in without hesitation, wading out into the water and Akko’s waiting arms.

“Well...?” Akko asked, a proud grin on her face.

“Colour me impressed,” Diana replied, before she pressed her body right up to hers and kissed her. “So, what’s next in this grand plan of yours to take my virginity...?” she purred as she pulled away, a sly smile on her face.

Akko chuckled. “You’ll find out~!” The playful glint in her eyes softened. “Don’t hesitate to tell me when to stop, change things up, or just let me how I’m doing, okay?”

“I won’t,” Diana replied.

They kissed once more, before Akko waded around and behind Diana. Diana gasped she felt Akko’s breasts pressing into her back, her claws reaching around her sides grabbing own chest, her tail wrapping around a thigh and gently spreading her legs open.

Akko coaxed Diana to bend forward, then nestled her chin on her shoulder. “This okay?” she asked.

“Yes,” Diana murmured.

“I’m not going to do any tail-stuff, just so you know,” Akko said as it uncurled from her thigh and swung back behind her. “Don’t trust the pornos and the dirty novels: you _really_ need protection and lube…”

“I don’t mind, and I already know not to,” Diana replied. “Oh, and Akko?”

“Hmm?”

“You have my express permission to do whatever it is you please with my body.”

Akko blinked, then bit her lip. “Okay, that was _really_ hot...”

“Less words, more action please,” Diana said, putting her hands atop Akko’s claws, and giving them a gentle squeeze.

Akko obliged her, her nails sinking into the soft flesh, and earning a _delightful_ moan from Diana.

What Akko lacked in grace and finesse she made up for in enthusiasm, fondling and toying with Diana’s breasts without hesitation, eliciting a sharp cries and a pleasured whimpers every time she passed her nails over her nipples, a sensation like heat from an open flame one moment, the cool air of the night the next.

Things were heating up—literally, as their tattoos glowed, and steam began to rise up around them, sweat and condensation dripping down their bodies, rivulets of arousal trickling down Diana’s inner thighs.

Akko let go of one breast, slid her claw down to her stomach and started making lazy circles on her skin, stoking the mass of dragon fire crackling there. “More foreplay, or are you ready...?” she murmured.

“Touch me, _please,”_ Diana whimpered as she grabbed Akko’s wrist with a shaking hand, and guided it down between her legs.

Akko whistled as she felt the heat coming off from her pussy, the hot drops of arousal raining down onto her palm. “Oh, _wow_ , you are _really_ pent up, aren’t you?”

Diana nodded. “Yes, now _please help me.”_

”Already on it,” Akko said, kissing Diana on the cheek, before she carefully pressed one nail onto her slit.

Diana cried out from the intense surge of dragon fire and the gentle raking on her skin, her eyes squeezed shut, her knees shaking.

Akko pulled away immediately. _“_ _Sorry!_ Want me to use my mouth instead?”

“No, _no,_ _ **no!”**_ Diana snapped as she opened her eyes, and blinked away her tears. “You put your nails back on me _right now._ ”

Akko frowned. “Are you sure…?”

“ _Yes.”_

Akko obeyed. There was another surge of dragon fire, even worse than the first now that her nerves had already been lit up, but Diana steeled herself, steadying her legs and biting her lip as she took the heat head-on.

Akko gently rubbed up and down Diana’s length, holding her steady with her other claw. Diana closed her eyes, muttered half-intelligible curses and training mantras under her breath, the fire between her legs only growing worse and worse, starting to become _painful_...

… Then, she opened her eyes, and let out a low, satisfied rumble, smoke and fire lazily pouring out her mouth, the skin of her lips unharmed, barely blinking as it floated into her eyes

“Better...?” Akko asked as she continued touching her.

Diana smiled at her. _“_ _Much_ better... _”_ she hummed. “Now if you don’t mind, and please forgive the pun: _turn up the heat._ ”

Akko grinned, and sped up her pace, feeling her nail grow slick and hot with Diana’s arousal, hearing her moan and beg her to keep going. They stopped whenever when it got to be too much, kissing as Diana recovered, before Akko continued pleasuring her.

“Put it inside me, _please._..” Diana murmured, her mouth open in a pant, her thighs soaked with her arousal, her pussy feeling like it was on _fire_ , in the _very_ good sense of the phrase.

“On it,” Akko said.

She started out slow, carefully teasing open her pussy lips. Diana cried out, moaning and squirming from how _exposed_ she felt, and Akko quickly pulled away.

“You okay?” Akko asked.

“Yes...”

“You want me to try that again?”

“Yes, but hold on,” Diana said a she reached back and held onto Akko, her fingers gripping as tightly as she could. “Okay, go ahead.”

Akko spread her open again, shocks of pleasure ran up Diana’s spine once more, but she kept herself steady, enough for Akko to safely slip a nail inside of her. Akko bit her lip as she felt Diana’s pussy squeeze tight around it.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Akko started slowly, carefully sliding in and out of Diana, listening to the lewd, wet noise it made, feeling her hot arousal pouring down onto her palm, her silky soft inner walls.

“Fuck...” Diana moaned.

“Does anything hurt?” Akko asked.

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to go faster?”

“ _Fuck yes.”_

Akko sped up, biting her lip as the sound grew louder, Diana’s voice began to waver as she moaned and cursed under her breath.

“More, _please_ , more...” Diana whispered.

Akko obliged her then and each time she asked afterwards, slipping in a second nail inside her, plunging deeper inside her pussy with each thrust, building to a frenzied pace, until finally, she put her “thumb” over her clit, flicking it back and forth over the throbbing red button while her nails pistoned in and out of her sopping wet pussy.

A haze of steam floated around them as the water started to bubble once more. Their Bond tattoos glowed bright, pulsing and flickering like they were fires raging right under their skin. The burning sensation between Diana’s legs grew worse and worse, every little touch and sensation magnified several fold, her whimpers and moans quickly into desperate cries and screaming.

Akko’s claw grew tired, and after a brief warning and permission from Diana, she pulled it out, her nails completely and drooling with her arousal, her palm-pads glistening with a thick coating of them. The two of them locked lips again as Akko switched it with her other; pleasured moans and soft, wet sucking noises filling the air as she rubbed her nails over Diana’s pussy, getting them slick and slippery enough to slip inside her.

They pulled away for breath, tongues still tangled with the other, spit coating and dripping down from their lips, their surroundings so thick with smoke and steam they could only see each other. Akko gulped down a few lungfuls of air, and waited for a few moments more before she slipped her nails back into Diana’s pussy, quickly ratcheting it up to the same frenzied pace as before.

“ _Gonna cum soon?”_ Akko asked through their Bond, panting too fast and hard to form coherent words.

“ _ **Yes**_ _ **!**_ _Please, d_ _on’t stop!”_ Diana replied, her tongue hanging out, a _very_ happy, lewd expression on her face.

“ _Want me to try the Matchstick on you? It’s a trick I learned from an ex who used it on me all the time.”_

“ _Is it going to be amazing?”_

“ _ **Heck yes.”**_

“ _Then_ please _, be my guest.”_

Akko stopped running her thumb back and forth on Diana’s clit, and held it just above the throbbing button; with a little flick then a feather-light tap, she sent a surge of pure, uninterrupted dragon fire straight into it.

Diana had had powerful orgasms before, especially during the first few years after she’d discovered this brand new way to spend her free time and let off steam, ones that left her soaking for longer than she intended in the bathtub, a shower-head left abandoned on the floor and left to snake about till she could find the strength to pick-it up, or a very literal afterglow with her hands were tinged blue for an hour or two afterward.

But they were _nothing_ compared to the one Akko gave her.

It was _explosive_ , her mind completely blanking out, her whole body shaking from the waves of pleasure rocking her, arousal _gushing_ all over Akko’s claw and the water below them as her inner walls spasmed and tightened around her nails, before she went limp and speechless, her whole body engulfed in a pleasant warmth.

She wasn’t aware of much that happened after that, just getting cleaned up and dressed in fresh clothes, nuzzling happily in Akko’s chest as she flew them back to camp, before being laid back down on her cot and passing out almost instantly.

When she woke up the next morning, Diana realized three things:

One, her mind was now back to normal functioning, calm and unbothered by pressing sexual impulses.

Two, she couldn’t feel nor move _anything_ below her waist.

And three, her clothes were on backwards.

“ _Akko?”_ Diana thought, closing her eyes and concentrating as she released a “feeler” pulse of magic all around her.

It bounced back almost instantly.

“Right here!” Akko replied out loud.

Diana pushed herself up by her elbows, turned her head and found Akko at their campfire cooking. Thankfully, the pit was dead and hadn’t looked like it was lit recently, and Akko was just snacking on jerky while she made a bowl of muesli for Diana.

“Want breakfast in bed?” Akko asked as she poured in some milk. “Well, cot, I guess,” she muttered as she mixed it in with Diana’s spoon.

“Yes please, as my _entire_ lower body seems to be out of commission...” Diana replied.

“Oh _Ilaya,_ I am sorry about that!” Akko said as she got up. “I forgot to tell you: even if you _can_ take the heat, dragon fire still takes a lot out of non-flame dragons, and _especially_ humans.”

Diana shrugged. “It’s fine, I’ll manage.”

Akko nodded, before she sat down and set the bowl in front of Diana. All was quiet as the two of them ate their respective breakfasts.

“So...” Akko started as she chewed on her jerky.

“You were an _amazing_ partner, I don’t regret letting you take my virginity in the slightest, and _yes,_ I would _love_ to have sex with you again, just with _much_ more moderation so we don’t end up wasting precious time waiting for the feeling to come back into my legs,” Diana said, before she shoveled more muesli into her mouth.

Akko beamed with pride.

“I _do_ feel bad for not reciprocating last night, though...” Diana said after she’d swallowed her food.

Akko waved her claw in the air. “Ah, don’t worry, it’s fine! I just jerked off to you for a while while you were asleep, it was pretty great.”

_Beat._

“Uh...” Akko muttered.

“Akko…?”

“Y-Yeah, Diana…?”

“… Is it bad that that just _really_ turned me on…?”

“… I don’t think so, no!”

“Okay. Good.”

* * *

_Four Weeks Later, The Last Day of Akko and Diana’s First Field Exercise_

Ursula flew over the treetops of the Forest of Beginnings, birds and the more skittish of the creatures fleeing from her and giving her a wide berth as she flapped her massive wings. _“Where_ are _those two…?”_ she thought to herself, the comm-crystal attached to her ear glowing as it projected a map of the area in front of her of her eyes.

She hadn’t expected to take more than ten minutes searching for Akko and Diana in this little pocket dimension; in her experience, by this point most students had already made elaborate signposts and were raring to go nearby, or were easy enough to stumble upon wiling away the time, or making the most of their last day.

And though the tracker attuned to their signatures was malfunctioning for whatever reason, it was a simple enough task to follow the old campsites, the scorched earth and burned out trees, and signs of crashes and elemental magic gone amok.

As it was back in Luna Nova, Diana and Akko always left a massive impression wherever they went.

Finally, she found something: a very large, unusual, most likely artificial concentration of magic, somewhere near a rocky hill with a river running through it.

Ursula began her descent, switching to her much more agile humanoid form as she breached the canopy, gliding around and past branches, till she noticed a patch of rock lit up with a familiar bluish hue. She landed, pulled out the teleportation charms that would bring them back to Luna Nova, and rounded the corner with a proud smile on her face.

It disappeared as she saw what Akko and Diana were doing.

She couldn’t hear a sound thanks to the advanced nature of the defensive wards, but it was easy enough to fill in the blanks, what with Diana laying on her back with her legs spread, and Akko’s face buried between them.

Ursula instantly made an about-face and went back around the corner, but not before Diana caught sight of her in her peripheral vision.

Five minutes later, Diana and Akko were sheepishly walking around the corner, fully dressed, their bags packed, and strapped to their backs, or held in their hands/claws.

Ursula spun around to look at them, her face betraying nothing. “Congratulations, girls: you’ve reached the end of your first field mission! I hope you two have greatly strengthened your Bond, and learned more about each other and your new powers these past six weeks.”

Diana and Akko mechanically nodded, forced smiles on their faces.

“Ready to go home?” Ursula said, holding up the charms in her claws.

Diana and Akko all but ripped them from her hands, their strings snapping.

The ground beneath them glowed as they opened a rift in reality, falling through the tear and back into Luna Nova.


End file.
